Big Brother 3
Big Brother 3, was the third series of James Ben Linus' Big Brother UK. The series began in 2016 and concluded with Roscoe being crowned the winner. The series revolved around a group of strangers living in a custom built house with no contact with the outside world. Each week, the housemates are required to nominate two people for eviction. The two or more people with the most votes were nominated to leave the House. The viewers then decided which of the nominees should leave, with the selected person leaving during a live show. This process continued until only four housemates remained, at which time the public voted for which of them should win the £100,000 prize. Housemates List of Big Brother 3 housemates Summary Leo, Rhonda, Krystal, Dolores, Theodore, Harley, Gwen, Grace, Roscoe, Harry, Sonny & Sue enter the house during Launch Night. After all original twelve housemates enter, Big Brother wishes them all luck, and welcomes them to what will be the third season of the show. The house initially all get on well, but things quickly turn sour after a sudden altercation occurs between Sonny and Harley, with Harry and Roscoe getting involved to defend Harley. The four break into an awkward argument, with Sonny quickly being ostracized by the group. After the argument, Theodore and Krystal talk in the garden, noting that Harry was smirking during the argument, with the two feeling weary of his "attitude". Elsewhere, after spending time introducing themselves, Harley and Gwen discuss Sonny, with Harley feeling that Sonny is too "culturally different" to fit into the group. Gwen agrees with Harley, stating she is concerned that Sonny will clash with others in the house. During the first night, several people becoming annoyed at Grace, who is making a fuss about the décor of the bedroom, believing that the conditions are not acceptable for her to live in. Grace continues to complain into the hours of the morning, depriving certain individuals of their sleep. Rhonda admits in the diary room that Grace is making herself an easy target for nominations. However, the housemates are unaware that they all currently face the public vote, and that the two individuals with the highest percentage to evict will be face a vote by their fellow housemates, who will ultimately decide which of them leaves. On Day 3, Theodore reveals to several housemates that he is from an extremely wealthy background, to which Gwen responds to by jokingly flirting with him. However, as time goes on, Gwen continues to flirt with Theodore, causing many to suspect that she may try to get a showmance with him in order to "gain access to his bank account". Leo and Theodore talk about Gwen's actions, with both feeling she is becoming increasingly annoying and false. Dolores and Sue bond over their cooking skills, feeling as though they are both acting as the mother of the house. Whilst cleaning up, the two note that Roscoe and Harley are particularly lazy, and are seen leaving their dirty plates and clothes around the living area, much to their annoyance. On Night 5, Grace continues complaining about the situation, making jokes that she will walk unless someone gives her a double bed to herself. Theodore becomes increasingly annoyed, shouting at Grace to "just leave" and stop whining, which causes Grace to scold Theodore for being "up himself". Krystal jokes that despite Theodore coming from a wealthy background, he is more down to earth than someone like Grace. On Day 9, the housemates are told that the public have been voting between all of them, and that the two with the most votes will face an eviction vote by their fellow housemates. It is revealed that Harry and Krystal have received the highest number of votes, with Harry receiving many due to his immature and sly behavior throughout the week, and Krystal racking up votes during the first few days due to the public being put off by her history as an adult film star. The housemates cast their votes on a blackboard, revealing one at a time to show that Harry would become the first person evicted with 6 of 10 votes. After Harry's eviction, Roscoe announces to the house that he will stop playing by the rules, clearly upset that his friend was evicted so early. Leo supports Roscoe, with the two eventually playing up in the living room, much to the annoyance of Dolores who is suffering from a migraine. Roscoe begins to tell Grace that she should make her demands, causing Grace to laugh. Krystal brings up that Roscoe is clearly annoyed she stayed, which he admits he is, and that he would be much happier had she been the one to leave. Theodore and Krystal begin arguing with Roscoe, who is backed up by new 'ally' Grace, with Rhonda trying to calm the situation down, only to take Theodore and Krystal's sides, berating Roscoe and Grace for their behaviour. On Day 10, Sue decides to lecture the house in the morning about their cleanliness, believing that they should do more to clean up after themselves. This annoys almost everyone in the house, who feel that she is going about her lectures the wrong way. Grace, Gwen and Roscoe are seen hanging together in the smoking area, discussing Leo being "two faced", in that he goes between Theodore's group and Roscoe's, making them wonder whether he is playing a game. They also begin bitching about Dolores, who they feel is putting a drain on the house due to being older, in that she tells them to be quiet after 11:00pm, despite the fact most of the house wish to stay up having a good time. Sue continues lecturing people about failing to clean up after themselves, this time homing in on Harley due to not cleaning up the toilet, causing him to brush her off and walk away in anger, claiming he doesn't need a "mum" in the house. During nominations, Sonny asks Big Brother to leave the house, citing that he isn't fitting in with the group, and would rather return home to his life. Big Brother requests Sonny think over his decision for the next 24 hours, which he agrees to do. It is announced that Roscoe and Grace received the most nominations, with the house generally disliking both their abrasive personalities. Roscoe admits he isn't surprised, but hopes the public keeps him in so that he may continue stirring the pot, whilst Grace hopes she is evicted, wanting to escape the confines of the house. On Day 14, Sonny announces that he will be leaving the house, much to the delight of Harley and Roscoe, leaving the house via the diary room. On Day 16, Grace becomes the second person to be evicted with 58% of the vote, receiving a negative reception from the audience. Despite also receiving a negative reception, Roscoe remains pleased that the public has kept him in, much to the dismay of Krystal and Theodore. After Grace is evicted, new housemate Wyatt enters as a replacement for Sonny. On Night 17, Leo and Krystal drink heavily at Wyatt's welcome party, and both head to the snug where they begin kissing under the covers. At the party, Gwen tries to speak with Theodore, but he gives her the cold shoulder, causing her to cry in the diary room wondering why he is acting "bitchy". Over the course of the week Roscoe continues to wind up the entire house, purposely acting in a certain manner so they become wound up. Wyatt admits that he feels weary about the bad energy in the house, but finds a friend in Gwen, who he feels is being honest and genuine, whilst the others are sucking up. Harley attempts to make amends with Sue, jokingly hugging and kissing her after the two make up. On Day 19, Roscoe and Dolores are nominated for eviction by their fellow housemates. Roscoe continues with his antics, felling the public will know that despite being an "ass", he is someone who will keep the house on its toes. Meanwhile, Dolores admits she wouldn't mind leaving, feeling bored with the constant partying and arguments in the house. Leo notes that Dolores has been wanting to leave for some time, feeling she'll "pull a Sonny" if she stays beyond the upcoming eviction. On Day 23, the house and public are shocked when Dolores becomes the third person to be evicted, having received only 51% of the vote. Dolores leaves particularly happy, with the crowd giving her a positive reception, leaving a semi-surprised Roscoe sat inside the house. During Week 4, Wyatt and Rhonda begin flirtatious behavior, happy to have found someone close to their age. Rhonda admits that usually she wouldn't go for someone like Wyatt, but due to being limited in the house she is enjoying the attention. Theodore and Krystal spend time together in the garden whilst drinking, leading to antics in which Theodore kisses Krystal in a dare, performing facetious sexual acts on one another whilst the others laugh. The next morning, Krystal attempts to flirt with "house boyfriend" Leo, but he remains cold, annoyed at her behavior with Theodore. Despite assuring it was a joke, Leo refuses to listen to Krystal. The two begin arguing, with the fight escalating with Krystal throwing a tray at him and slapping his arm after he calls her a "slut". Krystal is called to the diary room, where she is asked to calm down. Hours later, it is announced that Krystal was removed from the house for her violent behavior, and that she will not be returning. Theodore begins to feel down, knowing he was partially responsible for the ejection. Harley begins to annoy the house after he fails the shopping task, and further annoys them after he refuses to apologise for the failure. Gwen comes to Harley's defense, saying they can make cuts to the food, which grates on the non-smokers who would rather see cuts to tobacco. After seeing Harley make amends with Sue, Roscoe decides to do the same, admitting that he appreciates what she has done for the house. She accepts is apology, and pleads he does more to help. Having made amends, Sue decides to cook the house a meal, taking over the kitchen since Dolores' exit, with Theodore helping out. The house appreciate their efforts, praising both their culinary skills. On Day 26, Gwen, Roscoe and Leo were announced as being up for eviction. Leo was surprised, not realizing that many in the house disliked his treatment of Krystal prior to her ejection. On Day 30, Leo became the fourth person evicted from the house, leaving to a mixed reception. New housemate Charlene enters after Leo's exit as a replacement for Krystal, giving the house the needed breath of fresh air. After Leo's eviction, Roscoe, Harley and Gwen vow to stick together as friends, knowing that they are seen as the "bad guys" in the house, but assume the public must like their way of handling things as they are "bringing the entertainment". Harley and Rhonda gossip about Charlene, feeling as though she will be too much due to her loud voice and big personality. However, Charlene and Harley later bond, with many becoming annoyed at Harley seeming two faced in the situation. Roscoe and Sue continue to rub the house the wrong way due to their strong personalities, with both feeling as though they'll likely face eviction after nominations. On Day 33, Gwen and Sue were nominated for eviction, with Roscoe avoiding nomination for the first time in weeks, much to his surprise. Gwen admits she'd like to stay, whilst Sue too doesn't want to see her time cut short. Throughout the week, Sue comes across more and more bossy in the kitchen, eventually finding herself as the fifth person evicted on day 37, with the house losing its main provider. During Week 6, Roscoe and Gwen celebrate both still being in the house, having suspected that one of them would have been evicted the previous week. The two admit they are uncertain about Harley, who has demonstrated a lack of loyalty during the past few weeks. Wyatt and Rhonda kiss during a game of spin the bottle, much to the groups amusement, who find the odd pairing "sweet". Charlene makes a comment about the pairing, suggesting they are doing it for the cameras. This comment causes a fight between Charlene and the couple, who slate her for trying to cause trouble in order to seem "more interesting" than she is. The bad energy continues throughout the week, with Harley admitting to Gwen he felt she had been distancing herself, despite Gwen feeling it was Harley who caused the problems to begin with. Rhonda, Theodore and Wyatt notice the fight, discussing Harley amongst themselves, with the trio agreeing that he is only trying to get back with Roscoe and Gwen because they have been saved by the public multiple times. On Day 40, Charlene, Roscoe and Harley are nominated for eviction, with Charlene's abrasive personality placing her up with the highest nominations. Harley is shocked to be nominated, having not realized both Roscoe and Gwen cast a nomination for him after he was caught playing both sides. On Day 44, Harley became the sixth person evicted with 34% of the vote, with just 1% separating him and both Roscoe and Charlene. Rhonda and Wyatt are disappointed with Charlene surviving, knowing she will continue to wind them up in the following week. With Sue no longer around to do the house cooking, Theodore takes it upon himself to produce meals for the group, pleasing most of the members with his act of kindness. Rhonda and Wyatt continue their flirtatious relationship, taking it to the next level after the two perform sexual acts on one another in the bedroom, irritating the entire house with their antics. Charlene calls it "disgusting", stating she would never do such a thing on television, particularly not at "their age". Roscoe too finds it too much, feeling as though their relationship went "from sweet to sick". On Day 47, Charlene, Rhonda and Roscoe were announced as the housemates who would face the public vote. Roscoe and Gwen admit they would like to see Rhonda leave, so that her relationship with Wyatt would cease to exist. Charlene continues to clash with Rhonda throughout the week, causing both to receive the highest votes for eviction. However, it is ultimately Charlene who lost her place in the house, becoming the eighth evictee on day 51. After Charlene's eviction, the housemates are told to head to the garden where they must pick two balls from a large sphere, with each ball containing the name of a housemate. The two names pulled are Rhonda and Theodore, with Big Brother revealing that the two of them will face off in the final eviction of the series. Wyatt comforts a saddened Rhonda, who feels her chances are slim next to Theodore, whilst both Roscoe and Gwen celebrate, having suspected that both of them would be nominated had the group had a chance to vote. On Day 58, it is Rhonda who becomes the final person evicted from the house, leaving the other four to head onto the final week. In the final few days, Roscoe and Theodore make amends, hoping to hold no bad blood once they leave the house. Wyatt remains annoyed at the group, feeling as though Rhonda was cheated out of a place in the final four. On Day 64, Gwen finished in fourth place, with Wyatt leaving in third. Roscoe and Theodore wish each other luck, with Roscoe being announced as the shock winner of the series, having won over the public with his antics and entertaining behavior, leaving to a generally positive reception. Nominations table